twinkletwinklepatrickstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick's bio
Patrick Star is a fictional animated character in the hit Nickelodeon animated series , SpongeBob SquarePants . He is voiced by Bill Fagerbakke . He is about the same age as SpongeBob, and is a plump, pink, friendly, well-meaning but really stupid (though he did attend a community college ) Sea star with good intentions. Starfishes are said to have no brains, and Patrick lives up to that image, as his head is frequently seen deflating. However, SpongeBob himself frequently attests to the "genius" of Patrick's harebrain ideas. He is SpongeBob 's best friend and has quite a lot of things in common with him. Like SpongeBob, Patrick is an invertebrate , which means that he has no backbone. He often walks into the Krusty Krab with the greeting "Good morning, Krusty Krew!". Patrick has crazy ideas that often get SpongeBob and himself into trouble such as alien hunting, acting as adults with sideburns and not as babies in front of SpongeBob's grandma, sneaking into Sandy 's Treedome in the winter, riding on fishing hooks, and many other situations such as going after King Neptune's crown . He fancies himself quite the jellyfisher , and loves many of the same things that SpongeBob loves. His erstwhile goal in life was to defeat the giant monkey-men and save the ninth dimension, but SpongeBob convinced him to aim lower. Patrick is somewhat jealous of SpongeBob's various awards and once tried to imitate everything he did hoping to get awards for it. Finally, he got an award for doing nothing longer than anyone else, which he was pleased with. Later, we find out Patrick won the Dirty Bubble Challenge many years ago and then he lost the trophy they sent him in " Have You Seen This Snail? ", which also reveals one of his talents, being good at paddleball. Patrick Star, like his pal SpongeBob is a big fan of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy . He also likes a lot of food (especially ice cream and cheese , which probably contributes to him being overweight), and riding on fishing hooks. When writing a movie script, he suggested the characters should drink "Cheese Coffee", and he requested that his room at the Krusty Towers be filled with cheese. In an older episode entitled " Hooky ", he risked his life for cheese. Arguably, one of the most difficult experiences of Patrick's life was when he had to open a jar in order to copy SpongeBob. He overcame his immense stupidity and was able to pull it off with flying colors thanks to SpongeBob's instructions and Patrick's perseverance. Unfortunately, after his success at jar-opening, he "spiked" the glass jar through the floor in jubilation. Patrick lives under a rock, literally, on 120 Conch Street - two doors down from his best friend. Like most Sea stars, he sleeps on the ceiling (although he is shown sleeping in a bed in at least one episode). When he isn't jellyfishing, or adventuring with his friends, he's sleeping under his rock. There are many inconsistencies in the depictions of his house due to the absurd nature of the cartoon and utility treatment of backgrounds; in one episode, his house is depicted to be nothing but a bed and a chest of drawers, yet in others he appears to have a kitchen and a living room. He can get very angry about very silly things. He also wakes up at 3 a.m. to eat Krabby-Patties. Patrick once got a job working at the Chum Bucket when Plankton was searching for a tough competitor for the Krusty Krab in the Olympic-esque Fry Cook Games. The audience was at First fooled into thinking an enormous purple championship wrestler fish would be the competitor, when in reality he was only carrying the real contestant, Patrick Star (a parody of a scene in Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls ). He then reveals to SpongeBob that he only worked for five minutes. Although we've hardly ever seen him drive, it can be assumed Patrick has a driver's licence. In the episode " Boating School ", he manages to navigate SpongeBob perfectly around the course via a walkie-talkie in his body, until the Last moment, when SpongeBob realised he was cheating, and crashed. In the early episodes, Patrick simply wears his trunks to bed. Later on he appears in pajamas . In the newer episodes, including the one that showed his 3 a.m. eating habit, he is seen wearing underwear to bed, just like his friend SpongeBob. Patrick is arguably one of the most popular and greatest characters on the show, due to his hilarious character and tendency towards acting before he thinks, which happens very often. Patrick Star will often appear to get really excited about a particular thing, then later the viewer realizes he was excited about something completely unrelated to what he originally appeared to be in a tizzy about. Examples of this include " Where's Gary? ", and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie , in which SpongeBob and Patrick are driving in the "patty wagon" through a threshold of fish skulls, to which he is oblivious; it seems he starts to notice his surroundings, when in reality he was only going to shout "Make my ice cream a chocolate!" In the aforementioned episode, " Where's Gary? ", Patrick sees that SpongeBob is on the floor, shouting "Darn it!" when he failed his paddleball challenge. Patrick appears to be shocked and startled about the way SpongeBob is acting, but it was then revealed 5 seconds later, that he was worried about a picture on the pineapple wall being crooked. Patrick's dark side Although he is unintelligent and is often portrayed as SpongeBob's carefree, magnanimous, and generally detached friend, Patrick has demonstrated a cold, shrewd, even sociopathic side at times. For example, in " I'm With Stupid ", SpongeBob volunteered to act like an idiot around Patrick's parents in an attempt to improve their image of Patrick. In the end, Patrick ended up betraying the favor by denying that this was a part of an agreement, and that he was indeed the intelligent one who has been trying desperately to educate his poor hopeless friend. It is a transgression he has still never apologized for, although SpongeBob seems to have forgiven him anyway. In " The Secret Box ", he intentionally beguiles SpongeBob by advertising the fact that he holds a box that contains "the most powerful secret in Bikini Bottom ". After SpongeBob succumbed to temptation and tried to look in the box, Patrick initially berates him for breaking their promise not to look in the box, and cancels their friendship. After SpongeBob confesses he didn't look in the box, Patrick cheerfully reveals its contents to be nothing more than a piece of string. In reality, he had deceived SpongeBob about the string's true nature: it was the mechanism for opening a secret compartment which contained an embarrassing photograph of SpongeBob "at the Christmas party". (Note that the music played during this time is to make the viewer believe that Patrick's box contained something more sinister.) Also, he actually invented a parallel universe (this was when he was trying to invent something that would keep the chimps from closing Sandy's treedome) although Spongebob deemed it as a mirror-- which was already invented. This is proven false when Patrick walks away and the reflected Spongebob tells Patrick that "I thought it was a good idea." Patrick has also shown a disregard for oaths and promises by going back on a vow to Mr. Krabs. While he had agreed to put himself under Mr. Krabs's "sailor promise" to not go near a nearby area filled with fishing hooks, he changed his mind under the justification that he "had crossed his fingers". As SpongeBob pointed out, this was impossible due to the fact that Patrick has no fingers to speak of. Patrick has also been known to become violent when he feels that his interpersonal relationships are falling apart. After SpongeBob fails to present a gift to him on Valentine's Day , he concludes that SpongeBob must hate him. Patrick went as far as to declare his intentions to harm his yellow friend (as well as some innocent bystanders who also failed to give him a gift) for this horrible crime. Apparently, he was ready to kill SpongeBob and the rest of the bystanders, when he says "It's too late... for all of you!" Once Patrick finds out that SpongeBob has indeed gotten him a gift, his anger is forgotten. In " Nature Pants ", when SpongeBob decides to live away from Home, a hurt and crazed Patrick attempts to capture him and keep him in a jar on his mantle. In another episode where Patrick and SpongeBob believe that they have taken a balloon illegally, SpongeBob decides to share with Patrick his Last two candy bars to keep them from starving. Once Patrick eats his, he forgets ever doing so and decides that SpongeBob must have stolen it. Also in " No Weenies Allowed ", Patrick gave SpongeBob a black eye after SpongeBob called him "tubby". Patrick's fickle disrespect for others may stem from delusions of his own superiority over those around him. In " Something Smells ", he fears that he has become ugly and expresses that he was "one of the beautiful people", but now Spongebob "gave him the ugly". In the episode mentioned earlier during which he denies that SpongeBob is only pretending to be foolish, he easily took the opportunity to declare that he was in fact a genius, a possible revelation of his inner subconscious desire to be better than SpongeBob. In " The Fry Cook Games ", he decided to join the competition (despite not being a fry cook) for the sole purpose of defeating SpongeBob. This may, however, be simple rivalry. It was one of the few occasions upon which Patrick actually sought to gain SpongeBob's forgiveness. Even though Patrick seems foolish and "behind the game" at times, he has also had moments in which he not only used complete, intricate sentences, but has become the mastermind of many a devious plot that displays his opportunistic tactical skills. In one of the countless episodes during which SpongeBob attempts to get his driver's license, Patrick not only devises a system that allowed him to give SpongeBob the answers to the exam, but he also found a way to conceal it from others. Patrick's jail time was in one episode but, in " SpongeBob Meets the Strangler ", Patrick turns himself in for being the strangler. Patrick was arrested for 3 seconds in " Life of Crime ". Patrick has been known to sometimes state intellectual terms. "It seems we have come to a mutual disagreement". Also he has often come to the realization during certain situations that Squidward doesn't like he and Spongebob, but Spongebob quickly talks him out of the idea. Education In the episode: The Bully , Patrick was known to have attended community college when he called a payphone at Mrs. Puff's Boating School, asking "Is this Pizza Castle?" In the episode: New Student Starfish , he attended Mrs. Puff's Boating School, because he was lonely and wanted to go with Spongebob . Trivia Patrick is a big fan of the underwater Rock band, " Stingray 5000 ", as hinted in " Missing Identity ". The band is a reference to the heavy metal band Powerman 5000 , as they sang a song entitled "When Worlds Collide" which was also the name of the song played in SpongeBob B.C. Patrick lives 400 yards away from the Krusty Krab. Patrick inadvertently made a cube, triangular prism, and three-dimensional model of DNA out of snow when asked to make a simple snowball. Patrick is often seen being somewhat intelligent at certain times but he usually misunderstands the words and takes it to literal terms. E.g., in " Patty Hype ", Patrick says to SpongeBob that sometimes we have to go deep inside ourselves to solve our problems. Then he is seen going inside SpongeBob's body to search for the problem. Patrick once had a massive I.Q. after he fell off of a cliff. It is revealed later on in the episode that SpongeBob had mistaken a piece of brain coral for the tip of Patrick's head (although he was walking around without a brain and yet seemed to maintain his normal level of intelligence and was capable of living without it) and put it in place of Patrick's real brain. Patrick's eyebrows have changed during the course of the series. In Season 1 and a few episodes of season 2, they were shown as squiggles. After that, they became noticeably thicker. Patrick is center-handed . He writes with his center hand, as seen in " The Camping Episode ". He also holds a jellyfish net in his center hand, as seen in " Jellyfishing " As seen in " Patrick SmartPants ", a loose socket and plug are used as a metaphor to personify Patrick's intelligence. In the episodes " Band Geeks " and " The Camping Episode ", Patrick is able to play drums. On the short "Patrick the Snowman" that comes on Nickelodeon around Christmas , Jimmy Neutron , Carl Wheezer , Sheen Estevez and Cindy Vortex make a snow model of a sea star, and when Jimmy uses his invention on it, it comes to life and is revealed to be Patrick. Shortly after that, Cindy screams " It's alive! " and the kids chase it. In at least 2 episodes, Patrick has been seen using axes in a very destructive manner. Patrick is a common target of Sandy's violent behavior as seen in Texas and Band Geeks . Patrick was "The ELastic Waistband" in the episode Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V Patrick likes all food, especially Seanut Brittle, Ice Cream and Fried Oyster Skins As shown in Pressure, Patrick was oblivious to the fact that Sandy was female, by stating- "Sandy's a girl?" In Something Smells and Missing Identity , Patrick doesn't have a nose. Yet in a few episodes, you can see he does.